


Together

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: It was refreshing when Nagisa came into his household. It gave Hiyori a reason to keep growing up, and become who he is today.They have their first time... Nagisa is startled by emotions.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning, this is a year before highschool, hence the underage tag. Please only read if you are comfortable with that!

It was bound to happen at some point. Hiyori had known, his parents had strictly told him on weeks end that Nagisa wouldn't be living with them forever.

It was a temporary living space for Nagisa. After being found confined by his godfather for so long, the investigators had pushed this kid into a wealthy family's arms for unexplained reasons. Hiyori, being a smart boy, had figured they had done so being in cahoots with this godfather. It was very plausible, he had been reading up on the governments relations with criminal groups for school, and, well, of course his own interests in Nagisa. After discovering little to nothing about this godfather or his business (by sneaking into his fathers office, _definitely_ without permission), he didn't think about it too much. It was none of his business to begin with anyways. Accepting Nagisa into his home was quite easy.

Hiyori had never been much of a jealous kid. Of course, he had known when he was little that he was hardly any use to his family's name, as his older brother would be the one to inherit it. His parents favoured his brother from the moment of Hiyori's birth. He stood no chance to surpass his brother, and realized this at the young age of seven when his parents hadn't shown up to a recital of his, completely overlooking it to take his older brother to a business meeting. He wont forget looking into the audience, hoping to see his parents but eyes only finding his butler. When he was finished he cried and banged his fists against the poor man, demanding he take him home.

He had gotten over it. He understood, and while he occasionally felt the guilt of making himself seen with negative attention, he knew at the end of the day, he wouldn't be his parents top priority. Hiyori also knew that his parents still loved and adored him, spoiling him much more than other kids normally would be at his age.

It was refreshing when Nagisa came along, like a wave of brotherhood crashing over him that he never thought he could feel.

 

 

 

"How old are you?" Hiyori asked, voice coming off as cocky and arrogant. Well, he wasn't _always_ a jealous kid, but to have some stranger in his house... he obviously had the right to question him, right?

Nagisa peered up from his lap at Hiyori, hands fidgeting slightly, "I-I'm four...teen," he mumbled softly, eyes immediately trailing back down to his thumbs. He was quiet, and stuttered his words making him it seem like he doesn't speak often. His hair was fairly long, tumbling past his shoulders and framing his pale face perfectly. It seemed to do it's job and hide a majority of his face when he was looking down, hiding him away from the world.

"Hmm, me too," Hiyori hummed in response, stepping around the room and examining one of the bookshelves that lined the wall. It was more of a distraction, or perhaps he wanted to seem sophisticated around the new kid, like he comes to this room often to read (he _definitely_ doesn't).

It was quiet again, and it irritated Hiyori slightly. Wasn't this kid going to ask him questions? Didn't he want to know all about him and his family? Hiyori clicked his tongue, hand falling from the bookcase he was browsing, lounging over to the couch Nagisa was sitting on. He stood above the boy for a second, hand in his hips and his foot tapping slightly, like he was expecting something.

Nagisa was unmoved, still staring at his own fidgeting hands. _Well. Still quiet, huh. Fine then._

"Are you good at anything?" Hiyori asked, plopping down next to Nagisa on the couch. The question seemed kind of rude, but he didn't think twice about it, raising a brow and looking over to Nagisa.

"Ah, good...?" Nagisa's voice was small, the complete opposite of his tall and lanky appearance, and Hiyori found that slightly amusing, "My fa-godfather used to tell me I could be good at anything, if I tried."

"I see," Hiyori replied, sounding rather uninterested. Well, he didn't expect a thrilling answer. His parents had sat him down before, telling him that Nagisa was different from other kids, that he didn't grow up learning the same things that Hiyori had.

"I like to sing, though," Nagisa continued to Hiyori's shock, turning slightly to glance at the other boy.

Hiyori's breath caught in his throat when their eyes met, Nagisa's shining a deep red that was almost inhuman. _Weird_ , Hiyori thought, turning away to avoid the eye contact.

"Ah, I do too," Hiyori said, resting his chin on his hand, elbow resting against the armrest of the couch, "I had a teacher in school for it. Now she's just my personal teacher, though."

"Ah," Nagisa responded, sniffing quietly and shifting in his spot, "I was alone most of the time, so I sang a lot by myself."

Hiyori hummed again, not fully understanding.

"You should sing for me some time," Hiyori turned to Nagisa, eyes brightening for the first time in the conversation. Nagisa's eyes widened momentarily, before he quickly turned away, hiding his face with his hair and nodding.

"Mm, mm! It's a deal then," Hiyori smiled, standing up from the couch. He made his way to the door, turning back to Nagisa.

"I'm Hiyori, by the way. I'm the second son of the Tomoe family," He said, mentally refusing to bow like his parents have been so adamant on making him do during introductions.

"Nagisa..." The silver haired boy responded, shying away from the stare once again. Ah, well, Hiyori was positive he could make Nagisa warm up to him in no time.

 

 

 

A few days had passed since Nagisa had been taken in. He was still fairly quiet, but respectful to his elders, even the butlers.

"Nagisa, come here," Hiyori peered into the other boy's room (originally one of the many guest rooms), calling out to him. Nagisa looked up from the papers scattered across his desk, nodding slightly and sliding out of his chair.

Hiyori led the way, bringing him to his own room, plopping down on his bed. Nagisa stopped in the middle of the room, looking rather confused.

"Here," Hiyori pouted, patting the bed where he wanted Nagisa. The other boy moved towards him, crawling onto the big bed in front of Hiyori.

"It's soft," Nagisa said, voice monotone but smooth. Hiyori had noted that Nagisa had often just expressed how he was feeling, and sometimes made unnecessary comments, but he didn't seem to mean any harm by it.

"Turn around," Hiyori said, bed dipping as he got comfortable himself. Nagisa obliged, turning and sitting in a polite seiza that made Hiyori want to giggle.

"I'm going to do your hair," Hiyori hummed, reaching for the brush and pony he had left on his side table.

"Oh," Nagisa responded, turning slightly to eye what Hiyori was reaching for, "Godfather used to do this for me, sometimes."

Hiyori hummed again, running his fingers through Nagisa's hair softly. This is the first time they had gotten this physical, but Hiyori had decided he wanted to do his best to help Nagisa.

"How is your work going?" Hiyori asked, words sounding slightly funny while he held the hair-tie in his mouth, running the brush through Nagisa's hair gently.

"It's okay," Nagisa says, hands clenching his his knees tightly. It's been a while since he's felt something physical, and even longer since it was someone other than his Father.

"Kanji is hard," Nagisa admits, and Hiyori laughs at that, gently running a finger around the other boy's ear to pull the hair behind it.

"I'm almost fifteen and I still think that," Hiyori smiles as he speaks, pulling the brush through the silver strands. He holds all the hair tightly into a high ponytail, grabbing at the hair-tie in his mouth and beginning to tie Nagisa's hair back.

"I can help you with it, if you want," Hiyori offers, finishing the pony and tapping on Nagisa's shoulders, "Turn around again."

Nagisa shifts, and Hiyori admires his work for a second, before grabbing the brush once more. "It looks better if you- here," he mumbles to himself, pulling out small strands on either side to frame Nagisa's face.

Hiyori leans back again, smile on his face, quickly reaching back to his nightstand to grab a small hand mirror, handing it to Nagisa.

Nagisa grabs it timidly, bringing it up to see how it looks. It's... different, especially from what he's used to. He has always had his hair down, being able to use it as a shield, but now...

"It's- You can... see my face," Nagisa's brows furrow, and he drops the mirror slightly.

"That's the point," Hiyori smiles, reaching to pinch at one of the strands he pulled out, "You have very attractive features. You should show them more often."

The sincerity in Hiyori's voice made Nagisa's heart jump, _just once_ , and he looked away from the other boy, confused.

"I see, well, I don't hate it," Nagisa gives a small smile back, and Hiyori immediately retracts his hand, covering his mouth.

_Great_ , he can feel his face heat up, and his stupid gay heart skip a beat at the cute smile. Real smooth, Hiyori.

"O-Of course, it was done by the great Hiyori, after all!" Hiyori recovers, sliding out of his bed, "Sorry for pulling you away from your learning, feel free to ask me for help!"

"Thank you," Nagisa follows him out of the bed, bowing slightly as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

_Fuck_ , Hiyori thinks, immediately collapsing on the bed. He's pretty and cute and _sweet_ \- and nope, absolutely not going there, Hiyori thinks to himself, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow.

 

 

 

A few more weeks have passed, and Nagisa has been able to attend to the same school as Hiyori for the time being. He needs more simple teachings, and Hiyori sits a desk beside him, helping him through the tougher things that Nagisa can't handle. He is an incredibly fast learner, only taking a little over a month to understand more than the basics. Hiyori was quite impressed.

Hiyori's finals were coming up, and he had to start looking into highschools based around music and the idol industry. Him and Nagisa discussed it often, taking the stress off the situation and helping Hiyori ease into it more calmly.

"You have to promise me that once you get taken away from me, you'll meet me again in the same highschool," Hiyori hummed, shuffling in his bed to turn and face Nagisa.

It may have been odd, two teenage boys sharing the same bed, but Hiyori was a _needy_ child, and made Nagisa stay with him one night. Ever since, he's wanted to sleep next to Nagisa.

"Okay. I promise," Nagisa gave him a soft smile, reaching his hand out. Hiyori felt giddy, giggles bubbling out of him as he lifted his hand, completing their secret handshake they had made.

"Good. Maybe we could be idols together? That would be nice..." Hiyori rolls onto his back, closing his eyes. A few minutes pass, and Hiyori's breaths had evened out.

"I think that I could make Father proud that way," Nagisa says softly, turning to glance at Hiyori. Ah, he had already fallen sound asleep. It was rather endearing, in an odd way, and Nagisa felt a small smile tug on his lips, not knowing why. He felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

Nagisa had learned something about himself after leaving the confinements of his room that he had been held in for so long; he was rather forgetful. Whether it be directions, items, or bits of information, he always seemed to forget small things.

He let out a small sigh to himself, heading back up the school stairs. It was rather late in the evening, school far over, but he had to come back to grab his bag. He felt stupid for forgetting something so close to him, especially when-

" _Ah_ , that hurt," a breathy voice that he knew all too well came out of the classroom. Nagisa stilled for a moment, not sure what to do, but after hearing another pained noise, he quickly slid the door open.

Hardly noticing, Hiyori let out a giggle as the man in front of him bit at his neck, running his hands down his sides to his hips. He sat on the desk, the boy between his legs, and when he turned his head to give the boy more access to his neck, his eyes immediately snapped open to Nagisa.

Nagisa was quick to grab the man, pulling him back by the collar.

"Ah, N-Nagisa! Wait!" Hiyori yelled, reaching for Nagisa's arm. He gripped it tightly, and Nagisa looked into Hiyori's pleading eyes, letting go of the boy. He immediately burst into a coughing fit from being dragged so roughly back by Nagisa.

"Holy _shit_ \- what the fuck, Hiyori? You didn't tell me this psycho was your boyfriend- _ugh_ ," the boy grabbed at his neck, quickly grabbing his bag off the floor, "Whatever, I'll talk to you later."

The boy practically ran, making his way out of the classroom, footsteps fading down the quiet hallway. Silence.

Hiyori furrowed his brows, glaring at Nagisa.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hiyori spat, his anger coming out more as a pouty temper tantrum. Nagisa fixed his own uniform, glancing up at Hiyori with a straight face.

"He was hurting you, I protected you," Nagisa said, and Hiyori would have laughed if he didn't have a suspicion Nagisa was actually being _serious_.

"Hurting? Ugh- no, he was-" Hiyori stopped himself and sighed, sliding off the desk, "He was making me feel good."

It was Nagisa's turn to furrow his brows, frowning at Hiyori, "Good? You said it hurt, and that _noise_..."

The smaller boy looked at Nagisa, raising a brow, bringing a hand to his mouth, "Nagisa, are you... a virgin?" He asked, already having a feeling he knew the answer to his question.

"Virgin? Like Mary?"

"Who? _Ugh_ \- like, you've never had sex?"

Nagisa took a second, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't an _idiot_ \- obviously he knew what sex was. But he was always taught that it was a shameful thing, that it was something frowned upon. He couldn't exactly say he was well versed when it came to the act, either.

"I haven't," Nagisa replied, voice monotone as he walked around the desk to grab his own bag, "What- what does that have to do with anything? That was a _man_ , and he was attacking you?"

Hiyori was astonished, and found the situation almost laughable. No- it was, and he snorted, grabbing his own bag off the chair.

"Nagisa, I was going to have sex with him."

"Him? That guy?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Oh my god- ew, _no_ ," Hiyori grimaced, pulling his bag over his shoulder. This was ridiculous.

"Then why were you going to do that with him?" Nagisa felt like he was the one who needed to lecture Hiyori for once, and he quickly followed behind Hiyori who was already walking out the classroom.

"Because, it feels good. Don't you like to feel good?" Hiyori questions, walking down the stairs quickly, almost trying to get away from this conversation. Not that he was embarrassed, quite the opposite, actually.

"Of course, all humans do," Nagisa replies, still not fully understanding Hiyori's logic, "Would you do it with anyone?"

"Rude," Hiyori pouts at the assumption, pushing open the door to the side of the school, immediately feeling the cool autumn breeze. One quick call and he could get his butler to come pick them up, oh, _right_ , "Not anyone. Just people I find attractive that also want to feel good."

"I see," Nagisa didn't see, but a thought quickly passed through his mind, and he covered his own mouth.

Hiyori laughed, glancing over to Nagisa who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yes, you count too, but you're not interested in anyone, let alone me," Hiyori answered Nagisa's unasked question, stopping in his tracks and turning to face the taller boy. They stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds, and Hiyori was convinced he ruined their friendship with those stupid words. _Good fucking job, Hiyori, couldn't keep your mouth sh-_

"Hiyori, I find you very interesting," Nagisa started, eyes narrowing as if he was trying to pick the right words, "You are the first person I've felt a connection like this to. It's, very close and intimate. I believe I still want you as a friend, a partner- but..." Nagisa stopped, not sure how to continue.

"Nagisa," Hiyori smiled, wind chilling him as it blew through his hair, probably making it look wild, "You don't have to say anything. I was just saying."

Hiyori turned, pulling out his phone, already getting his butler's number ready.

"... I mean, unless you wanted to," Hiyori said softly, tapping his finger against the back of his phone, anxiously waiting for a response, or a smack to the back of the head.

"Okay," Nagisa said. It was straight to the point, and Hiyori felt his heart skip a beat, the same way it did when he first met Nagisa.

He dialled the number, ready to go home.

 

 

 

This was going to ruin everything. He's going to ruin everything because he can't keep his god damn dick in his pants.

Hiyori shrugged off his jacket, setting it on his desk chair neatly. Nagisa did the same, and tugged at the hair tie in his hair. Hiyori quickly shot a hand out, gripping at Nagisa's arm.

"Keep it," his voice was quiet, almost like a whisper, and Nagisa nodded.

Hiyori ran his hand down Nagisa's arm slowly, and laced their fingers together, timidly looking down. He wasn't normally this shy- he was actually quite out there when it came to this sort of thing, but this... It felt so much more intimate to him.

Nagisa squeezed his hand back, and Hiyori looked up, seeing a soft smile and Nagisa's lips. He felt his face flush, and leaned up slightly, letting his eyes flutter closed. Hiyori pressed their lips together, and it was as awkward as he imagined.

Nagisa hardly responded, not sure what to do. He's definitely never kissed someone before, and it was an odd sensation that spread down to his chest and made him feel warm.

Hiyori pulled back, peeking through his lashes at Nagisa, who was still straightfaced. _God_ , he made him feel like an amateur.

"It was nice," Nagisa said, not sure if it was a comment he was supposed to make. Luckily to Hiyori, it made him sigh in relief, suddenly feeling a whole lot less tense knowing he was a decent kisser. He tugged at the taller boy's hand gently, leading him towards his bed.

"Here, lay down," Hiyori said quietly, and Nagisa obliged. Hiyori crawled onto the bed overtop of the other boy, face flushing slightly at the sight. Nagisa's long silver strands spread out on the white sheets, his pale complexion making him seem as if he was glowing. He stared back at Hiyori, red eyes shining through his white lashes, waiting patiently, not knowing how to continue.

"You're beautiful," Nagisa stated, and it took Hiyori a second to realize he wasn't the one saying it to Nagisa. Hiyori couldn't help feeling embarrassed, the few people he has slept with never said anything of the sort, and hearing it from Nagisa gave him butterflies.

"You're handsome," Hiyori's voice was slightly shaky, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding and reaching out to swipe a strand of hair off Nagisa's forehead.

Hiyori leaned down again, letting their lips brush against one another, soft and chaste.

Hiyori's hair tickled Nagisa's face, and Nagisa's body instinctively moved, reaching a hand up to gently cup the smaller boy's cheek.

Hiyori hummed in response, letting his mouth open slightly, running his tongue against Nagisa's bottom lip. Nagisa got the hint, his quick learning skills working well in this situation, and he parted his lips, letting Hiyori kiss him more deeply.

It was so close and intimate- nothing like Hiyori's first time was, and in a sense he felt like it _was_ his first time all over again.

Pulling back, Hiyori let their foreheads bump together, noses brushing.

"You're a good kisser," Hiyori says quietly, keeping his eyes closed and taking in Nagisa's warmth and his presence completely.

"Is that so," Nagisa let his hand fall back down to his sides, not sure what to do with them anymore, "I've never kissed anyone before," he admits.

"I'm stealing all your firsts," Hiyori giggles softly, pulling back again and seating himself on Nagisa's lap. Nagisa stared up at him curiously, and Hiyori grabbed him by the tie, tugging on it to pull Nagisa up into a sitting position.

"You can touch me, y'know," Hiyori grinned, grabbing both of Nagisa's hands and placing them on either hip. Nagisa still had a straight face, and Hiyori felt a sense of urgency rush through him, wanting to see it change.

"Like this," he breathed out, pulling Nagisa's hands further to his ass. Nagisa seemed to understand, gripping him tightly and pulling their hips together.

Hiyori bit his lip, moving his shaky hands to tug at his own tie, sliding it off with ease. He made quick work of unbuttoning his undershirt (he was actually quite proud of his speed), and shrugging it off his shoulders, exposing his milky skin.

"You're so beautiful, Hiyori," Nagisa repeated, leaning forward to nuzzle at his neck. Hiyori let out a pleased sigh, rolling his head back to give Nagisa more room. His neck was one of his more sensitive parts, and Nagisa sucked at it a little too eagerly, making a small whine escape Hiyori's lips.

"It feels nice," Hiyori ran a free hand through Nagisa's hair, his hips beginning to sway in the other boy's lap automatically, finally getting into the grove of things.

Nagisa didn't know what he was doing, but hearing that noise come from Hiyori only made him want to hear more. He kissed down Hiyori's neck to his chest, wavering slightly and glancing up at Hiyori. He had read that women were sensitive here (a book he _definitely_ shouldn't have been reading), and feeling bold, ran his tongue against one of Hiyori's nipples, gently sucking at the pink nub.

"A-Ah, Nagisa, there-," Hiyori threw his head back, gripping a little too tightly at Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa was relieved knowing he didn't mess up, and continued to suck and gently bite at the other man's chest. Hiyori groaned, his body now tingling, and cupped both of Nagisa's cheeks, pulling him up for another kiss.

It was slow and meaningful, their tongues sliding against eachother almost perfectly now. Hiyori slid his hands against Nagisa's chest briefly before he began to unbutton his shirt, tugging his tie off with it.

Seeing Nagisa's exposed chest wasn't a new sight to Hiyori, but seeing it in this context made Hiyori flush, moving quickly to rip it off of Nagisa.

He was quite toned for his age, his skin pale and not a blemish was found, almost like a doll.

"God, you're hot," Hiyori mumbled to himself, running a hand down Nagisa's now exposed stomach, eyes flickering up to the other boys.

Hiyori swirled his hips again, his own dick straining in his pants since their kiss. He was glad to find he wasn't the only one, feeling that Nagisa was half hard below him, and rubbed down into his crotch, finally hearing a small noise escape Nagisa's lips.

"I'll lead," Hiyori said, licking his lips, pushing Nagisa back down onto the bed, "do you touch yourself often?"

Nagisa felt his own face flush at the question (hardly enough for Hiyori to even _notice_ ), trying to pick his words wisely, "I have before. But not often," he replies quietly and truthfully.

"Mm, I'll make you feel good then," Hiyori smirked at him, feeling confident, and reached between them, rubbing at the other boy's dick through the fabric.

Nagisa let his eyes shut, hips thrusting up into the touch, intrigued. It was definitely different feeling someone else do it, and he wasn't opposed.

Hiyori worked his fingers, unzipping his pants and tugging on them. Nagisa lifted his hips, letting the other boy tug his pants down, and Hiyori giggled as he struggled to pull them off his legs.

Finally succeeding, he ran his hands up Nagisa's thighs slowly, glancing at him through his lashes. It was a rather erotic face, and Nagisa felt himself twitch in his underwear as Hiyori's fingers slid under the hem of them teasingly.

"Can I touch you?" Hiyori asked permission, but mostly wanted to hear Nagisa say it himself.

"Yes," Nagisa let out a shaky breath, sitting up on his elbows to watch Hiyori.

Hiyori shuffled up slightly, letting his fingers slide against Nagisa through the fabric, feeling how hot and hard he was. He felt himself twitch in his pants eagerly, and reached his free hand between his legs to squeeze at it, trying to calm himself down. He tugged Nagisa's briefs down, his dick popping out with it, harder than Hiyori had thought.

"It's big," Hiyori said, licking his lips unintentionally. It was quite a bit bigger than his, and he wasn't upset about it in the slightest. He wasted no time, slowly wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a small tug.

Nagisa let out a moan, deep and throaty, and Hiyori felt his face and body heat up, wanting to hear more. He pulled his hand back quickly, spitting into it before grabbing at Nagisa's dick again and stroking him more smoothly.

Nagisa bit his lip, not wanting to let anymore embarrassing noises come out as Hiyori worked his cock, talented fingers knowing exactly where to tease and touch.

"Is it good?" Hiyori asked, voice breathy and eager as he continued to pump his hand. Nagisa only nodded, not trusting his voice, and leaned forward enough to press another kiss to Hiyori's lips.

Hiyori moaned now, feeling the urgency behind the kiss as Nagisa quickly pushed his tongue into his mouth. Nagisa's hips thrusted up into Hiyori's hand, and one particular twist made him groan, sucking on Hiyori's tongue, hearing him let out a small whine in response.

"Fuck, you're already an experienced kisser," Hiyori panted against the taller boys lips, pulling his hand away.

He was throbbing in his pants, now feeling uncomfortable, and quickly moved to tug them down his hips, kicking them off.

"I'm so close already, sorry-" Nagisa's voice was uneven, kissing Hiyori briefly as he tugged his pants off.

"We have lots of time," Hiyori murmured against Nagisa's lips, readjusting himself into his lap once again.

"Do you want me to suck it?" Hiyori said bluntly, and Nagisa whined at the words, rutting his hips up against Hiyori's ass.

"We can- together," Nagisa didn't finish, preferring to show Hiyori what he wanted. He tugged the boy's underwear down, letting his fingers curl against the curve of Hiyori's ass, hearing a small noise above him.

Feeling satisfied with the amount he tugged down, he hesitantly reached between them, gripping both of their cocks together.

"F-Fuck," Hiyori whined, hips already thrusting up into Nagisa's hand, looking down at his own leaking cock, "are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Positive," Nagisa let out a small hum, beginning to stroke them together slowly. He felt how slick it was already, Hiyori eager and dripping allowing them to slide together perfectly.

Nagisa buried his face into Hiyori's neck again, breath becoming rougher with each tug, feeling close.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling himself go over the edge, letting out a noise he didn't think he could make. He heard Hiyori whining above him, thrusting his hips in time with Nagisa's strokes.

"You came so much," Hiyori breathed, running his fingers through the mess on Nagisa's stomach. Still coming down from his orgasm, he released his own cock, finding the energy to keep stroking Hiyori.

"Do you want to- are you close?" Nagisa asked, voice sounding much deeper, and _sexy_ , and Hiyori let out a small moan just at that, nodding his head.

"Yes, you're so good," he said, shutting his eyes tight and fucked himself into Nagisa's hand, feeling the pit of his stomach heat up, "F-Fuck, I'm g-gonna..."

Hiyori couldn't finish, orgasm crashing over him. He let out a loud moan, high and needy as he came, splattering onto Nagisa's stomach to mix with the mess already there.

He felt his legs shake, arms feeling like jello, but held himself up, not wanting to collapse into the mess.

"Oh my god," Hiyori said, breath still coming out ragged, "that was so good."

Nagisa's breaths started evening out, and he pulled Hiyori down into a soft kiss. It made Hiyori feel warm inside, a soft tingle in his stomach, and he pulled back just to catch his breath again.

"I'm sorry if that was fast," Nagisa said, sincerely not knowing if he was quick or not.

"I already told you, we have a lot of time, y'know?" Hiyori laughed, not being able to tease much because he came just as quick. Curse being a horny teenager.

"You wanna do more?" Hiyori asked after a minute, sitting up, running his non-messy hand through his hair.

"More?" Nagisa questioned, feeling sweaty, but completely and utterly relaxed.

"Mm, like you can put it in me, if you want," Hiyori suggested, inwardly hoping Nagisa agreed, cock twitching eagerly at the thought.

Nagisa didn't answer, and he seemed to be in thought, which made Hiyori let out a laugh.

"What, you don't know how?"

"Of course I- Well..." Nagisa brought a hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. Obviously he knew how it worked, but...

"Your...?"

Hiyori snorted, "Where else are you going to put it?"

Nagisa gave him a blank stare, and Hiyori almost thought he was going to say no, but Nagisa nodded, giving him a small affirming noise.

"You don't have to," Hiyori said, running his fingers through the mess again, for no particular reason. Gross.

"I want to, if you want to," Nagisa said, sitting up slightly, watching Hiyori play around with their mess.

"I don't have any condoms," Hiyori stated, not sure if it would change the answer. He usually got the people he slept with to provide them, "...or lube."

"Ah," Nagisa responded. Condoms? Lube? Well, whatever, he was sure Hiyori knew what he was doing.

Hiyori gave a small grin, like a mischievous child finding something they shouldn't have.

"I could use this," he said, quickly sliding his underwear fully off and tossing them aside, bed creaking slightly under the movements.

Nagisa watched intently as Hiyori's fingers scooped up some of their mess, reaching behind him and pressing them against his ass, letting out a small noise as he pushed a finger in. It was going rather fast, and Nagisa blinked, not sure what to do other than stare.

"You're lucky you came so much," Hiyori said through breathy moans, eyes shut closed and lips parted slightly. The site made Nagisa's cock twitch again, and he daringly reach forward, gripping Hiyori's half hard dick and pumping it to full hardness.

"Ahn- n-not yet, I'm still-" Hiyori's protest died in his throat when he shoved another finger in, pushing them in far. Just the thought that he was using their _cum_ as lube made Hiyori whine loud, legs shaking as he thrust his fingers deeper.

Nagisa watched, stroking him slowly and sloppily, still not used to the movements. It made Hiyori squirm regardless, eyes shut and pink lips parted as he let out soft noises.

"I-I'm- it's already good- just want you-" Hiyori tumbled over his own words, quickly pulling his fingers out. He fumbled with his hands, reaching for Nagisa's dick and slowly stroked it back to life. Hiyori whined, not wanting to waste time finding an alternative and leaned down, letting some saliva drip out of his mouth onto Nagisa's dick.

"A-Ah," Nagisa's voice was small, and the look on his face was a mixture of confused and turned on that made Hiyori want to laugh.

"It- It'll work, I'm used to it-" Hiyori started, wasting no time to rub the head against his hole, biting his lip. He pushed the tip in slowly, legs already quivering and threatening to give in.

"H-Hiyori," Nagisa breathed out, reaching to hold the other boy's thighs as he sank down onto his dick. It was warm and _tight_ and nothing like Nagisa could have ever imagined.

"You're s-so big," Hiyori could hardly get the words out, fully seating himself on Nagisa's dick. The stretch was a lot more than what he's had, making him feel full in an uncomfortable cramping yet pleasing way. He leaned down, feeling the sweat on his brow now forming, and shoved his tongue into Nagisa's mouth as a distraction.

Nagisa eagerly kissed back, mouth open and panting feeling like he barely had a grip on reality. He slid his hands up to Hiyori's hips, fingers twitching as he held back the urge to thrust up into the smaller boy.

"I-It's- you can move," Hiyori said shakily, bracing his hands on Nagisa's stomach as he slowly lifted his hips. He sank back down, slow and slick and his eyes rolled when it filled him to the brim again.

"God, I'm so full of you- does it f-feel good?" Hiyori managed to get out, running his fingers over Nagisa's chest, continuing to ride his dick and working him slowly.

"It's- you're so tight and warm inside," Nagisa groaned, pulling Hiyori's hips down with each movement, flushing their bodies together. Nagisa felt so hot, his skin was so _warm_ and each touch from Hiyori felt like it was burning him.

Hiyori whined, his dick was aching and dripping more with each bounce but he feared that the second he touched it he would cum immediately. One particular sink down hit him just right inside, and he scratched at Nagisa's chest, letting out a loud cry.

"I-It feels g-good right there, when you- Ahh!" Hiyori clasped a hand over his mouth when Nagisa thrusted up into the same spot again, not wanting to be loud enough to alert the butlers.

Nagisa didn't fully understand, and seeing tears in Hiyori's eyes made him waver. His instincts moved his body for him, and he flipped them over, looming over Hiyori with a concerned look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned, brushing his fingers through Hiyori's sweaty hair and pushing it back. Hiyori's eyes widened briefly, before he let out a laugh. Nagisa's stomach flipped when he saw Hiyori smile, an incredibly new feeling that made him wonder if he was about to be sick.

"I'm fine," Hiyori said through laughs, reaching up to cup Nagisa's cheeks, pulling him down so their foreheads rested against eachother, "you made me feel so good, I couldn't help the emotions and I got all teary."

"I see..." Nagisa replied softly, kissing Hiyori quickly, opting to just lay his head against Hiyori, "You make me happy. My heart feels weird when I'm around you- like it feels unnatural and weird but... in a good way."

It was quiet again, and Nagisa opened his eyes, wondering if he said something wrong. He definitely must have, because Hiyori was crying again, but much more. His face was flushed and sticky with tears and sweat, and he lifted one of his hands to try to cover it.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad-"

"N-No, it's," Hiyori sniffed, rubbing at his eyes, "It makes me happy. To hear that, I-" Hiyori couldn't stop now that he started and _god_ he probably looked like a hideous blubbering mess to Nagisa.

"I don't hear that often- so when you say that- it makes me want to fall for you right here and now," Hiyori gives a wet laugh, reaching back up to cup Nagisa's cheek, surprised to see a flustered face staring back at him.

"Wow, you really get red when you're embarrassed," Hiyori sounded like he was in awe, rubbing a thumb against one of Nagisa's burning cheeks.

Nagisa didn't know what to say. He couldn't say what he wanted to, he... He didn't feel it was right. To use the "L" word so casually, someone like him who doesn't know what the word truly means. It's a concept he's never understood, not even when he was with Father. But he felt that if he really knew how to feel emotions, if he really knew what _love_ felt like...

"Let's keep going," Hiyori breathed, reaching between them to line Nagisa back up with his entrance. Nagisa shook his head subtly, and kissed Hiyori's forehead before pulling back and pushing in slowly again.

"Do- Do you think you handle it on top?" Hiyori questioned, breath already starting to get shaky again. Nagisa gave a small hum, believing he knew what he was doing.

He pushed in fully, their bodies fitting together like a perfect puzzle, and he began thrusting his hips slowly. He gripped Hiyori's hips tightly, wanting to bury himself further into that warmth with each thrust.

"Nghh, just like that," Hiyori groaned, reaching up to wrap his arms around Nagisa's neck, pulling him close. Nagisa continued to fuck Hiyori slow, breathing him in and hearing his whines grow louder with each passing second.

He reached between them, grabbing at Hiyori's cock and pumping it, hearing a pleased noise in response.

"Ah, i-if you do that, I-I'll-" Hiyori sobbed, wanting to wiggle his hips up into Nagisa's hand and down onto his cock at the same time. He bit at Nagisa's shoulder, feeling good in both places, trying not to cum, "Nn, I want to cum with you, we- we have to together," he whined.

"Mm, I'm close," Nagisa said lowly into the other boy's ear, gritting his teeth as he thrusted hard into Hiyori like a man possessed. With each pump of his hand Hiyori got tighter, clenching around his cock like he wanted to milk him dry.

"F-Fuck, I can't hold it, I'm gonna cum-" Hiyori bit his lip hard, shutting his eyes and hugging Nagisa tightly as he came, voice loud enough to where he'd normally be concerned. He called out Nagisa's name like a broken record, each thrust making him spurt out more onto his own stomach.

Nagisa's breath became erratic as he slammed into Hiyori a few more times, hearing him whine weakly from overstimulation.

"C-Cum inside me, I want to feel it, I want to feel you-" Hiyori was surprised he could even _speak_ , body completely drained and spent, legs quivering.

Nagisa came from the words, groaning loudly into Hiyori's ear, holding onto him tightly as he rode it out, feeling Hiyori milk him dry.

It was slick inside for the last few thrusts, and he panted as he pulled back from the embrace, pulling Hiyori into another sloppy kiss.

They kissed for a while, parting only for quick breaths as they came down from their orgasms. Nagisa leaned back, pulling out of Hiyori slowly and wincing.

Hoo, yeah, that was definitely the worst part, Hiyori thought. Feeling sticky and sweaty and _gross_ , he still tugged Nagisa down onto the bed next to him.

"You're so amazing Nagisa," Hiyori breathed, starry eyed as he tucked one of Nagisa's stray strands of hair behind his ear. He was tired, they both were, and Nagisa gave him a small smile, closing his eyes.

"No, you're the amazing one," Nagisa said softly, smile still on his lips.

Hiyori knew they should get up and bathe, or at least put clothes on, but his body ached and he was tired and would rather cuddle with Nagisa until they got caught.

"I hope you enjoyed it, I really appreciate you dealing with this awful Hiyori," Hiyori laughed, shutting his eyes as well after tugging the blankets over them.

"Mm, I did enjoy it," Nagisa replied, poking Hiyori's forehead, "And I should be saying that. I didn't know what I was doing at all."

Hiyori laughed again, pulling Nagisa's hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles, "Trust me, you were better than anyone else I've been with."

Nagisa laid back, content and fully drained. His eyes felt heavy, and he was ready to fall asleep any minute. He liked moments like this, where he could lay with Hiyori in silence and still feel so close, so invested into another beings presence.

_Love, huh..._ Nagisa felt himself drift off slowly, knowing Hiyori was right behind him.

 

_Months Later..._

 

"I'll miss you," he heard the other man's voice waver, close to crying, but no tears were to show.

Nagisa turned, bag in hand, giving a heartfelt smile to the other boy. They both knew this day would come eventually, but they didn't know it would hurt so much to part.

"I'll miss you too, Hiyori," Nagisa's voice was smooth, not even a hint of wavering or stuttering like when they first met. He really did grow in the year they were together.

"Don't forget our promise, okay?" Hiyori sniffed, still tear free, but feeling the sting threaten his eyes. He told himself he wouldn't cry. He would still be able to see him, obviously, but...

"I never did," Nagisa closed his eyes, wind blowing his hair back. He had kept it styled in a ponytail ever since Hiyori showed him around a year ago, "We're going to sing together, we're going to get somewhere-"

"Together," Hiyori finished, giving Nagisa a big smile. He wanted to reach out, pull him close and never let go, kiss him, but his new family waited by their limo, waving to his family happily. They were on separate sides now.

"Thank you for this past year, Tomoe-san," Nagisa gave a proper bow to Hiyori's father, who affirmed it gently with a bow back.

"Thank you for teaching me how to be human," He said softly, only for Hiyori's ears, and Hiyori inhaled shakily, nearly bursting into tears.

"Stupid, you're the one who taught me..." Hiyori laughed, sniffing and waving as Nagisa got into the car with one last smile.

_Together_. They will meet again and become idols together, live the dream together, and love together, another time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fluffy thing i've written.... im as good at emotion as nagisa is


End file.
